


Taking A Dip

by WestOrEast



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Batgirl is willing to do whatever it takes to fight the good fight. And when she and Joker both get a dip in liquid aphrodisiac, what it takes takes on a whole new meaning.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Joker (DCU)
Kudos: 18





	Taking A Dip

**Getting A Dip**

Barbara frowned as she looked down at the sloping roof of the Ace Chemicals building. She could see lights on inside, the kind of flashing, swinging lights that came from flashlights. And since the security booth was manned by a grinning loon staring down at a stack of money, it didn’t take a genius to connect the dots here.

It was easy enough for Batgirl to swoop down onto the building, moving in through an unsecured skylight. And from there, the maze of ducts, catwalks and support girders let her move around above the shadowed, cluttered floor without any problems.

There were fewer people inside of the plant than she would have thought. As a matter of fact, Batgirl could only see one figure. As she slowly drew closer, staying overhead, she recognized the lean figure.

Joker. Of course. She should have known. Barbara wasn’t sure of the exact connection between Joker and Ace Chemicals, but Bruce had mentioned it a time or two and this would make it the third time that Batgirl had fought off Joker or his thugs from doing something here, over the years.

Before leaping down to start swinging, Barbara stayed overhead for a while, carefully studying Joker and seeing what he was doing. The madman always had _something_ waiting in the wings, after all, and it would be ideal to get at least some idea of what it was before he had a chance to spring it.

It wasn’t backup, Barbara could tell that. Not unless he had some sort of slime monsters that could live inside of the bubbling, open air vats that surrounded the plant floor. Explosives? That was more possible, though that would have taken a _lot_ of work and if Joker had brought them all himself, there couldn’t be too many of them. A hostage somewhere else? If so, it would best if Batgirl took Joker down before he could threaten her with them.

As tempting as the thought of landing on the small of Joker’s back feet first was, Barbara put the idea aside and instead gently, silently landed behind Joker, barely making a sound as she hit the metal grating that stretched over one glowing, green vat. Sadly, even that was too much noise to slip by Joker, who _was_ , after all, a long-term veteran of the Gotham underworld. He whirled around, a smile on his face and a knife in his hand. The smile only sagged a bit when he saw Barbara.

“Batgirl!” Joker said in his trademark high, unhinged voice. “Not who I was hoping for, but still a sight,” he obviously ran his eyes over Batgirl’s body, though his grip on the knife never twitched, “for sore eyes! Whatever are you doing here at this time of night?” His fixed grin widened a bit. “Don’t you know that you’re trespassing? Why, I have half a mind to call security on you.”  
  
“Enough, clown,” Barbara said, not letting her guard down. “Put down the knife and come with me peacefully.”  
  
“Oh, you make it sound so simple and easy,” Joker said, taking a step backwards. “Why don’t you come over here and see how it goes?”  
  
Barbara frowned underneath her cowl. She didn’t like this, but she wasn’t going to back down now. Instead, she launched herself at Joker, even as her hand snapped down to her belt and then flashed forward, throwing a batarang right at his face.

That was enough to make Joker flinch to the side and let Barbara get a blow in on his hand. The knife went skittering over the side, into the vat and then it was down to hand to hand. Which was still a more even contest than Barbara would have liked, but one she felt confident in her ability to win.

There was a swift exchange of blows, most of which were blocked or dodged by both fighters. Then Joker slammed into the railing and went to his knees, gasping for breath. Barbara kicked at him, only for Joker to grab her foot and send her tumbling as well. She hit the grating _hard_ and the old, fatigued metal started to creak.

That got both Joker and Barbara to look around in shock and sudden worry, especially when the grating started to sag at one end. Instantly, they both leapt to their feet and started to run for the other end of the walkway. They weren’t quick enough, though. The unmaintained metal snapped, plunging them both into the vat of chemicals, followed by the rest of the walkway.

Batgirl had just enough time to take a deep breath before she was submerged in whatever chemical stew this was. So it was a pity that it didn’t do her any good when the rest of the grating hit her on the head, knocking the air out of her and making her eyes swim in addition to the stinging from the chemicals.

The one bit of good news was that the walkway’s collapse also meant that it took a lot of the support beams with it, knocking a hole in the side of the chemical vat. In just a matter of seconds, the green, bubbling soup was pouring out onto the floor, taking a dazed Batgirl and Joker with it.

Batgirl coughed explosively as she limply lay on the floor. She was going to need a good doctor _quick_. She had no idea what she had been exposed to, but it couldn’t possibly be good for her. But before she could get to a hospital, there was still the original problem. Joker. Wherever he was.

Batgirl couldn’t see a trace of him as she forced herself onto her feet. Her weak, unsteady feet. She looked around, trying to find him, part of her expecting to feel, at any minute, a blow to the back of the head from the cackling supervillain.

Even as Barbara looked around, she was aware of a _heat_ rising inside of her. A very strong heat, that was making her feel… good. She couldn’t believe that she was getting turned on, although she could at least console herself with the obvious fact that it was caused by the chemical bath she had just taken.

Barbara reached down to her utility belt, only for it to fall away as soon as she put the slightest amount of pressure on it. She looked down in shock at the rest of her costume. It was in equally bad shape and would probably fall apart at the slightest hint. That was… not good.

This time, it was Batgirl’s turn to turn around at a sound behind her. The Joker was splashing through the spilled liquid, running straight at her with a crazed expression on his painted face. His purple and green suit was in as bad of shape as Barbara’s was, but he wasn’t letting it slow him down, even as a trail of knives clattered down behind him, spilling from his fraying inner pockets.

“Helloooo, Battie!” Joker howled, throwing himself at Barbara. “Nice to be seeing so much of you!”  
  
Barbara blinked in shock as she blocked Joker’s initial blow. She realized that his voice was a _lot_ higher-pitched than it had been before. It sounded… younger. Like a teenager’s, who was just now starting to deal with puberty and a deeper voice.

And it was an impression that carried over to the rest of him, as Batgirl and Joker drew back a bit, panting as they studied each other. It was harder to tell, but he was certainly _smaller_ than he had been before, skinner across the shoulders and slightly shorter.   
  
Well, most of him was smaller, at least. There was no way the shaft that was forming a bulge inside of his pants could _actually_ be called small, by any reasonable metric. If that had shrunk along with the rest of him, then Barbara… actually, no, there was just no good way for that thought to end, she decided. No matter how warm and flushed she was feeling.

After a pause of a few seconds, the two of them launched themselves at one another again, in a quick clash of arms and legs. It only ended when Batgirl slipped on the gooey liquid that was still covering the floor and landed _hard_. It was enough to drive the wind out of her and she moaned as she rolled around on the floor, clutching her head and trying to get back up.

Joker was on her in a flash, pinning her down to the concrete and leering at her. In a single motion, he grabbed the decaying material of her suit and ripped it off of her, baring almost her entire torso in a single second.

“Oh, what’s this?” Joker asked, loudly laughing. “Shouldn’t you be wearing some underwear, girlie?”  
  
Barbara scowled. She didn’t need to wear underwear in the Batsuit, because it provided all of the lift and protection that was needed. She wasn’t going to explain herself to Joker, though, and instead, tried to lash out at him with one fist.

He easily caught it and leaned forward, smiling widely as his own tuxedo gave up the fight. Barbara winced as she felt his semi-hard dick landing on her bare belly. And then it started to get hard as it rubbed back and forth. Barbara supposed she could confirm that the Joker’s ghostly white skin tone continued over his entire body, if _that_ would ever be information that would be useful to someone.

“Well, well, well,” Joker said gleefully as he looked down at Barbara’s functionally naked body. “I knew you had a nice figure underneath it all, but I didn’t think that it was _this_ nice!” He reached down and cupped Barbara’s large breasts, making her gasp as another shot of arousal surged through her. “What a pair of puppies!”  
  
Barbara moaned, trying to fight off the sudden surge of arousal that was spreading through her body. She was feeling _good_ , she was feeling very, very good and it was getting harder and harder to focus on anything except for the burning need inside of her lower stomach, a need that said that she _had_ to take care of it soon or else she would completely lose her mind.

Barbara wasn’t even able to work up the mental energy to feel disgusted over the fact that it was _Joker_ doing this to her. It was just too much, spreading through her, making her feel too good to put into words. Barbara moaned, feeling the heat and the need inside of her, spreading through her and making her pussy start to drip. And since she was naked and exposed in front of Joker, he had to be able to see that, to tell what was happening to her.

“I feel like a million bucks,” Joker said, still groping Barbara’s breasts and making the arousal inside of her rise higher and higher. “And you’re worth at least half of that.”  
  
Barbara wasn’t sure if Joker was making sense or not. It was just so hard to _think_ right now, with how lewd she was feeling. How much she was needing _sex_. And maybe not even sex, just down and dirty fucking, without a shred of actual respect or dignity. She moaned, closing her eyes and trying to fight off the thought. This was _not_ the kind of thing that she should be thinking of right now. She needed to subdue Joker and get the cops to take both of them to the nearest doctor.

Instead, she found herself pushing her chest upwards, grinding her large, soft breasts against Joker’s hands. It felt _good_ and Batgirl was ashamed to feel her stiff nipples pressing against Joker’s palms as he squeezed down.

Barbara could see that Joker’s dick was getting hard and harder. It was a real monster, at least a foot long. She swallowed, her pussy clenching down around nothing. Feeling that thing inside of her would be- something that she shouldn’t be thinking about, she told herself. This was _not_ the kind of thing that she should be lusting after. It was shocking and perverse and she should be putting it out of her mind. But she still _wanted_ it. She wanted it badly.

“Oh my, what’s this?” Joker asked in a loudly shocked tone as he reached down between her legs and rubbed at her pussy. “Are you _enjoying_ this, Batgirl?” His grin widened. “Not that it matters if you are or not.”  
  
At that, Joker leaned backwards and put the tip of his dick against Barbara’s pussy. Barbara moaned, but she couldn’t tell if she was trying to stop him, inviting him inside or just glorying in the sensations running through her body. Not that Joker would have changed his plans one bit, one way or another.

He thrust inside of Batgirl. And it felt _great_. Barbara moaned as she was fille dup, Joker’s thick, _thick_ dick reaching deep inside of her and making her moan, twitching around and gasping as she felt the shaft plunging deep inside of her. She couldn’t help what she was feeling. She _had_ to wrap her arms and legs around Joker, holding him close against her as he filled her up. His dick was stretching her _out_.

Barbara knew that she had a tight pussy. Part of that was from the fact that she didn’t have sex a lot, with how busy her life was. And part of that was due to how much she worked out, keeping herself fit and in shape. And Joker was _still_ filling her up, moving deep inside of her, making her feel good as her inner walls were effortlessly pushed apart, stretched open as Joker _fucked_ her.

Joker was moving hard and fast inside of her, really pounding away at her pussy. It was making her feel good as she felt his shaft pounding in and out of her, stretching her walls apart. She moaned again, feeling like a slut as she got fucked by Joker and wishing that it wasn’t feeling so good. And even as she wished that, another part of her didn’t want this to _ever_ end. She wanted it to keep on going and going, to get to feel an orgasm from this. She _needed_ to feel an orgasm from this, Batgirl wouldn’t be able to keep on living if she didn’t cum.

She knew she was being hyperbolic. Part of her mind did, at least. But the rest of her just wanted to get _fucked_ , to get used and screwed and made to feel good as she came. And that part of her was the louder, bigger part. And it didn’t care who was making her feel good. That it was the _Joker_ , a disgusting man with disgusting tastes. It just wanted pleasure. And boy, was it getting it.

Barbara was rocking back and forth as she got fucked, moaning and gasping and whining as she felt the pleasure rising up inside of her like a rocket climbing to the stars. She was feeling _good_ and she wanted more. She wanted so much more.

The first orgasm broke inside of Barbara’s mind like a snapping tree. She gasped, flashes of white obscuring her vision as she came. It was _amazing_. It was better than amazing. It was the best thing in the world. She loved it.

And even as Barbara felt how good it felt inside of her, she could tell that she wanted, she _needed_ more. This wasn’t enough. This wasn’t anywhere near enough. She was going to need to get fucked some more, she was going to need to get fucked _harder_ if she was going to be satisfied. The burning lust inside of her wouldn’t allow for anything else.

It was a good thing, a small, distant part of Barbara’s mind noted, that Joker was feeling just as aroused as she was. Because if he hadn’t been needing to sate his wild, animal lusts on her, he could have gotten her to do anything, to say anything, if it meant that she could get fucked. By him or by someone, anyone, any _thing_ else, it wouldn’t much matter. Barbara was feeling horny enough to betray any confidence, spill any secret if it meant orgasming right now. Orgasming _again_.

Barbara had never felt like this before. She had thought that it was wild and slutty when she had masturbated twice in one day. Doing something like _this_ , cumming over and over again, _needing_ to cum over and over again, was entirely different than anything else she had ever felt before. And it was a _good_ feeling, one that was making her entire body sing as she got fucked and fucked and fucked. She didn’t want, she _couldn’t_ stop. She just needed some _more_.

Joker was taking Barbara’s body roughly and hard, his hands wandering over her body and his dick plunging in and out of her. He was barely bothering to kiss her, which Barbara couldn’t even decide if she was grateful for or not. Mostly, she just wanted his thick dick to keep on moving in and out of her. That was what mattered. That was what was important. That she would keep on getting the chance to feel _good_.

“Please,” Barbara moaned. “Harder.”  
  
“Oh, you’ll get it nice and hard,” Joker said, laughing wildly, though with a bit of strain in his voice as he kept on pounding her. “Don’t let me hear any complaints when I’m done!”  
  
Barbara just moaned at that as she felt another orgasm rising up inside of her. She was going to cum soon, she could tell. She was going to cum and it was going to feel _good_. Not good enough, she could already tell. Batgirl was going to need a lot more before she was finally satisfied. But it would be another step on the road.

Barbara could feel her pussy getting tight as she came, squeezing down around Joker’s dick tightly. She thrashed around underneath him and could barely get her mouth open enough to moan as she felt the pleasure sweeping through her. She certainly wasn’t going to be able to deny him anything he wanted to take from her.

And then Joker came. Barbara gasped, feeling the hot shots of semen landing inside of her pussy, filling her up as the supervillain used her. It felt _good_ and she couldn’t stand the sensations as her orgasm was prolonged, made to feel even _better_ than it had before as she came. She moaned and twitched around, trying to deal with the pleasure inside of her and not able to do a thing but yearn for more. She was just feeling so _good_.

Just like Barbara, Joker was feeling more turned on than could possibly be natural. His dick didn’t even shrink an inch after his orgasm. Some of that had to be because of his new teen body, Barbara was sure, but the rest of it- she shivered, possibly in lust and possibly in anticipation at the thought of getting fucked even _more_ by him. Fucked until this lust inside of her was finally satisfied, if it was even possible for that to happen.

He kept on fucking her, pushing himself up to look down at her. The look in his eyes made Barbara shiver as his gaze ran over her body. So _much_ of her body was on display. All of her torso was exposed, with only her limbs and head still covered by her costume. And that was fragile enough that if Joker wanted to strip more of it off of her, there wasn’t anything that Barbara could really do to stop him from having his way with her.

Luckily, so far, Joker was still just fucking her, even as he groped her breasts and body. And it was still feeling good as he kept up the assault.

And that was the moment that Joker pulled out of Barbara’s stretched, cum-filled pussy. Barbara _moaned_ at that, feeling the sudden loss like a slap to the face. She _needed_ to keep on getting fucked, she needed it really badly. Couldn’t Joker see how much she needed his cock? That was probably exactly why he was doing it, some tiny part of Barbara’s mind shouted.

“Open up, Batsie,” Joker said, cackling as he leaned forward, pressing the tip of his wet dick against Barbara’s mouth.

Batgirl only paused for a moment. Then she opened her mouth and swallowed Joker’s dick. She knew a _lot_ more about giving blowjobs than she did about normal sex and she was sure that Joker would like her technique.

There was still something new to this for Barbara, though. The taste of her own arousal on Joker’s dick. It was a… strange taste. Not quite like anything else that she had ever tasted before. She shivered, feeling a pulse of arousal running through her as she sucked on it.   
  
And Joker’s dick was _big_. It was barely fitting inside of her mouth and Barbara made little gasping sounds as she struggled to take the entire thing. It was _really_ deep inside of her, pressing against the back of her throat. And then sliding down her throat, making Barbara deepthroat the Joker’s dick.

It was a good thing that Barbara knew how to deepthroat a dick, though she had never once in her life thought that she would be doing this to _Joker_ , of all people. But it was happening and that mean that Barbara was going to give it her all. She moaned as she thrust her head along the shaft, moving along it and feeling the pleasure growing and pulsing inside of her. She was getting turned _on_ , she was getting turned on in a way that she never had been while sucking cock.

And it wasn’t doing nearly enough for Barbara. She needed some _more_ if she was going to get the kind of stimulation that her body so desperately needed. She didn’t pause for a second in reaching down between her thighs and starting to rub at her pussy with her yellow-gloved hands. Her fingers pumped in and out of her stretched, wet cunt, making her feel _good_. Not nearly as good as Joker’s dick inside of her had made her feel, but good _enough._

Barbara was loudly, lewdly, moaning around the cock that was plunging in and out of her mouth and throat. She could feel an orgasm rising up inside of her. It wouldn’t be nearly enough for her and she could tell that it wouldn’t even be as good as the other orgasms that she had gotten before. But it would have to be _enough_. She gasped, her hips bucking up and down as she felt the pleasure rising inside of her, getting closer and closer to the surface.

Then she came, her pussy suddenly squeezing down around her fingers as she felt herself cum. It made her feel _great_ as she orgasmed, the lust spiking inside of her to a wonderful height before slowing back down. And she was still horny, just as she had thought that she would be. Though _thought_ might not have been the most accurate word to describe what was going on in Barbara’s head right now. It was almost all lust, her body moving and acting on its own without much in the way of proper reasoning going on.

And that was alright, because Barbara couldn’t begin to feel bad about it. She just needed to keep on sucking Joker’s dick and maybe he would get back to her pussy again.

Barbara didn’t bother to look up at Joker’s face. There was nothing there that she was interested in seeing. All she really cared about was the taste of his dick in her mouth and how it was making her neck bulge outwards as he _fucked_ Barbara’s face. It was the roughest, sloppiest blowjob Barbara had ever given and she couldn’t wait for him to start properly using her body once again.

Joker’s dick pulsed and twitched inside of Barbara’s throat. Joker moaned and pulled his rod out of her mouth. Barbara’s jaw stayed hanging open as she gasped for air, looking up at him, heart pounding in her chest.

  
Then he started to cum on her, covering Barbara’s face with his seed, making an absolute _mess_ of her. Barbara moaned, feeling the hot cum landing on her cheeks, nose, chin, everywhere. There was so _much_ of it, so much more than the other times she had let a man cum on her face. She shivered, shoulders rising and falling as she stared upwards, feeling the hot, sticky semen covering every bit of her face, covering her features in a thick layer of sticky cum. Barbara knew that she shouldn’t be enjoying this, especially not from _Joker_ , but she was. She was tingling as she felt the pleasure spreading through her body, making her feel even more turned on and in more desperate need of an orgasm.

Thankfully, Joker’s dick was still as hard as a rock as it waved back and forth in front of her. Barbara resisted the urge to wrap her lips around it. There was a _much_ better hole that it could be buried inside of, she knew. Her pussy was so wet and so empty and so _needy_. She wanted, she needed a cock to be buried inside of her wet hole once again so that she could feel so _very_ good.

“Let’s see those legs, Batgirl,” Joker said, stepping back, his dick still rock hard as he looked Barbara up and down. “You’re always showing them off in your suit, so they _must_ be good, eh?”  
  
Barbara thought that she had a fine body in general. She still shakily rose to her feet, feeling the lust pounding inside of her, making every motion hard to focus on. Oh, she was horny. She was so fucking horny and she needed a cock inside of her right now.

Barbara realized that she hadn’t stopped masturbating. That her fingers were still plunging in and out of her pussy as she stared at Joker’s freakishly deaged body and, more importantly, his huge cock. His huge cock that would make her feel so good if she could just get to fuck herself on it. Barbara moaned as she stared at the large rod, slick from her own saliva and arousal. Oh, she needed to be fucked so _hard_.

“That’s what I thought,” Joker said in a tone of mad appreciation and lust. “Such a lovely body, all wrapped up in such an _ugly_ suit! You look much better this way, darling.”  
  
Barbara wasn’t able to respond to that. Mostly because another orgasm had just swept through her and driven her down to her knees. She collapsed, panting and gasping, eyes wide as she felt the pleasure pulsing inside of her, needy and demanding as she came. She moaned, throwing her head back, legs widely spread as her fingers kept on pumping in and out of her pussy. It was _amazing_ and as the pleasure died down, Barbara still felt a hungry, all-consuming need inside of her, a desire for more and more and more. And the only possible way she was going to get that was if Joker fucked her, she knew.

Barbara and Joker steadily, shakily rose to their feet, leaning on each other as much as they were standing on their own power. She could feel the lust inside of her, dripping down her legs along with Joker’s semen as she trembled with need. She stared at the Joker’s face. She still didn’t think that he was handsome or good looking. But he was _here_ and he could fuck her and that was more important by far.

So Barbara turned around on weak legs and leaned against the nearest wall, sticking her butt out towards the Joker. She didn’t feel up for saying anything, some residual sense of shame stopping her from actually begging for it.

Thankfully, Joker was horny enough to not have the patience to play any games with her. Because if it came down to it, Barbara _would_ have begged Joker to fuck her, in whatever way and whatever position he desired, just so long as she got his cock inside of her.

As it was, she was still horny enough that Batgirl didn’t object even slightly to having Joker’s cock shoved into her as. It wasn’t the hole that she was expecting to get filled, but it was the hole that Joker took. And it still felt good enough that Barbara wasn’t really able to complain about it. Instead, she just moaned as she felt the thick shaft spearing deep inside of her, not needing any preparation or lube to sink deep inside of Barbara’s gut. She moaned, feeling the hot, hard shaft filling her up. Filling her all the way up, making her moan and gasp and twitch as she felt Joker start to really pound into her.

Joker’s hands were on Batgirl’s ass now, squeezing down on the large, firm cheeks she had worked so hard on. That was making her feel good as well as he started to pound her, to _fuck_ her. Barbara was rocking back and forth, thrusting against Joker’s dick. Broken fragments of words were spilling from her mouth as she moaned out her arousal, wanting _more_ and more and more, for Joker to never stop fucking her, to never stop using her, not until she finally managed to get the pleasure that she needed with every single drop of her being.

“Please,” Barbara managed to get out, focusing all of her willpower into the words. “Fuck me harder!”  
  
Joker let out his trademark laugh at that and slapped Barbara’s rear. She moaned as his hand landed on her butt. The flash of pain was forming the perfect counterpoint to all of the pleasure that she was feeling. It was making her feel _better_. And that was what Barbara needed. She needed to feel good.

As Batgirl’s ass got pounded, she could feel the arousal leaking out of her pussy and forming a puddle on the ground and streaks on her thighs. She was just so turned _on_ that it was hard for her to think right now, even after all her orgasms. She still needed _more_ , she still needed so much more.

It was shameful that Joker was the one giving Barbara what she needed, but right now, Barbara just couldn’t work up the indignation to feel bad about it. She was sure that she would later. She was sure that she would feel _awful_ over what she had done and how much she had enjoyed it. But right now, there was just the _lust_ burning inside of her and driving her onwards, ever onwards.

Barbara had never really experimented much with anal before. And as a result, she was shocked at how good she was being made to feel as Joker’s dick kept on slamming in and out of her, stretching her out and filling her up, making her feel like a real _whore_ as she got screwed and used. Surely it couldn’t be right to enjoy getting fucked in the ass this much, right? But Barbara was sure that she was going to cum from it and cum almost as quickly and as hard as she would from getting fucked in her wet, needy pussy.

She moaned at the thought and kept on rocking back and forth, doing her best to get Joker to fuck her. She needed this. She needed another orgasm. Batgirl couldn’t remember how many times she had cum already, but she knew that it wasn’t _enough_. She needed more.

And she was getting more. Joker was pounding into her ass, driving into her rear with a force and speed that Barbara wouldn’t have thought she could possibly have withstood normally. And it was making her feel good. Barbara could feel her orgasm rising and rising inside of her, getting closer to the surface with every thrust and every grope.

And then Barbara came. It was _amazing_. She moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the pleasure sweep through her like a tsunami. It was an _amazing_ orgasm, one that was making Barbara feel weak in the knees as she felt her pussy clamp down around nothing and her hips jerk back and forth as she felt the tingling sensation spread through her body in a wave of blissful release.

And when the orgasm was done, Batgirl was _still_ horny. She still needed so much more than what she was getting. She rocked backwards against Joker as hard as she could, trying to get just another inch of his cock buried inside of her, to make her feel just that much better. She _needed_ this, she needed it really badly, she needed it as much as she needed to breath and to sleep.

Joker was laughing behind Barbara as he fucked her. It was crazy, to be doing this, she knew, but right now Barbara was feeling a little bit crazy. And she certainly didn’t want to stop. She wanted him to keep on fucking her, to keep on screwing her and pounding his dick into her until she was finally satisfied.

Barbara had no idea how long that would take or what it would look like. All she knew was that she _needed_ this. And boy, was she getting it. She could already feel her next orgasm taking form inside of her as she got pounded, rocking back and forth against Joker and feeling the lust building up inside of her for another eruption.

Joker was going to be cumming sooner or later as well, Barbara knew. She didn’t know when that would happen, just that it would. She could only hope that when he did cum, he would still be able to keep on going. Because Barbara knew that she wouldn’t be satisfied anytime soon. And that it would be such a long walk to the security booth to ask the guard there to fuck her. No, Joker was her best bet to satisfy the longing feeling she was feeling inside of herself.

“Fuck my ass,” Barbara moaned, the words wobbling and distorted by the lust she was feeling. “Please, screw my tight little butt!”  
  
“With pleasure, my dear lady,” Joker said laughingly. “How could I possibly refuse such a generous request?” His hand landed on Barbara’s ass in a hard slap, making her moan as the stinging sensation spread through her.

And he kept on fucking her, which was what really mattered. Feeling his dick moving in and out of her, oh, it was amazing. Barbara was steadily, constantly moaning as she felt the pleasure surging through her in a hot, demanding stream. She could feel the arousal dripping out of her pussy, still mixed with a bit of Joker’s semen. And it was feeling so _good_. She loved it, she needed it, she wanted more.

Joker and Barbara were both breathing pretty hard by now, as they kept on fucking. Barbara could feel herself growing weaker, even as she still felt the demanding pulse of lust inside of her, making sure that she couldn’t do anything _but_ fuck and fuck and fuck until she either fainted or she finally managed to work out the lust she was feeling. Barbara wasn’t sure which of those would happen first and it was too hard to make herself care about anything but _sex_ , wonderful, all-consuming sex.

Joker’s dick pulsed inside of Barbara. She knew what that meant and she moaned, getting ready to feel Joker’s latest orgasm. She realized that a part of her was actually looking forward to it, as shameful as it was.

And then Joker was cumming, his dick twitching inside of Barbara’s hole. She moaned, feeling the hot, gooey semen shooting deep inside of her. There was so _much_ of it. So much of it and it was making her feel so good. She rocked back and forth, still moaning as she felt the pleasure inside of her. It was _such_ a good feeling and she wanted more and more of it. Was that too much to ask, for this endless tide of pleasure to constantly continue, without pause of interruption?  
  
Apparently not, since Joker had started fucking her rear again without pausing for even a moment after his orgasm. Barbara moaned, clutching at the wall in front of her as she felt his thick dick stirring up her insides. She couldn’t believe how good her ass was being made to feel. Barbara had never _really_ toyed with her rear like this before. She was going to have to see if she could feel this good from her rear normally, or if this was a special circumstance.

And Joker was still fucking her, laughing as he slammed in and out of her, groping her body. Barbara shivered as he grabbed her breasts and butt, squeezing down on them tightly, groping her and feeling her up. It was obvious that he was doing it for his own enjoyment, but the heat inside of Barbara was hot enough that it was _still_ making her feel good as his hands dug into her large boobs and her firm ass.

As good as it was all feeling for Barbara, she was starting to get _exhausted_. She wasn’t sure how much longer she could keep going. She had to hope that the lust inside of her would be taken care of before the last of her energy ran out. Because the thought of being this horny _without_ being able to satisfy it, just being left limp on the ground, too worn out to even masturbate? That was a _bad_ thought. That sent shivers down Barbara’s spine as she considered how she would surely get driven _mad_ by the feeling, of not being able to satisfy her urges.

Joker was starting to slow down as well. He was still fucking Batgirl hard, but he wasn’t fucking her _as_ hard as before. Or as fast. Thankfully, his dick was still staying as hard as a rock inside of Barbara. Batgirl _needed_ his dick right now, she needed it really, really badly. Or anyone’s dick, of course, but Joker was the only one around. _Not_ a thought that Barbara would normally have ever entertained, but the facts were the facts. Batgirl needed Joker right now, she needed him to be hard and horny and willing to use her.

Barbara could feel an orgasm rising inside of her. One last orgasm, probably. Hopefully. If she had to cum any more she was probably going to faint from the pleasure she was feeling. She rocked back and forth, feeling the hard prick stretching out her asshole as she kept on getting fucked and used. It was making her feel so _good_ , Barbara could feel her arousal pouring down her legs as she rocked back and forth, feeling the lust rising, rising, rising inside of her.

Just a bit more. Batgirl just needed a little bit more. She whined and moaned, her body twitching back and forth as she felt the greedy hands on her body and the hard prick thrusting in and out of her. She just needed some more, she just _needed_ a little bit more!

And she got it. Barbara gasped as she came, eyes going wide underneath her black cowl as she came. She moaned as she felt her body shaking and twitching in a mind-melting release of pleasure. She loved this. She _loved_ this. It was amazing. It was great. She couldn’t believe how good she was being made to feel as she felt the pleasure rush through her. She gasped and moaned, feeling Joker’s hard prick stretching out her rear.

Then Joker was cumming as well, gasping in almost the same way as Batgirl and in an only slightly lower pitch. And he was filling Batgirl’s ass up with his cum, making Barbara moan as she felt the hot seed filling her up, reaching deep inside of her. There was a _lot_ of it and it was really filling her up. Barbara found that she liked the feeling. She liked it a lot. And what she liked most of all was that with that last orgasm, she was _finally_ satisfied.

Barbara gasped. The last of the lust was finally draining out of her. And with it, went her energy. It was more effort than it was worth to lift her head upwards. All Barbara could do was sag downwards, feeling the wonderfully warm afterglow of all of her orgasms filling her up.

Luckily, Joker was just as exhausted as she was. He collapsed down on top of her, pressing up against her and panting heavily. Barbara was feeling wiped _out_ , worn out and feeling good. There was no possible way that she would be able to do anything more for probably another hour at least. With any luck, Joker would be just as exhausted for just as long, so that Barbara wouldn’t have to worry too much about what might be happening if Joker recovered before she did.

Barbara could feel the semen dribbling out of her holes. It was such a kinky, _lewd_ feeling, one that she hadn’t ever felt before. And one that she kind of like, even knowing who had done it and why. She shivered guiltily as she felt a fresh surge of pleasure run through her.

This night _really_ hadn’t gone like Barbara had expected it to. But she also couldn’t complain about it so far. She was just going to have to make sure to never, ever report any bit of it to anyone.

Although Barbara also knew that she would never, ever be able to forget any of it.


End file.
